


too far in (too late to stop)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO verse, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, he leaves his porn in the open, hm, hyuck has boobies, hyuck is babie, hyuck is omega, jeno is hyuck's son, lactation uwu, mark is alpha, mark is bad influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donghyuck tries to get away with trouble and maybe Mark has a solution for it.





	too far in (too late to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> aka stop being so fucking horny mark. we get it, you're an alpha.
> 
> a/n: I'm so sorry I deleted this the first time, my brain just went all whoosh and thought this was so bad to be here, but I'll post it up back because. its a bday fic for diana and I still have (more filthy) second part to add to this.

 

 

 

 

 

To Donghyuck’s defence, it’s Mark’s fault for leaving his stash of porn magazines exposed freely in his son’s bedroom.  
  
  
  
He is just being a good mom, it’s his nature. He curses as he flips through them, slightly mad at himself for being jealous of the model even when he knows it is just bunch of photoshopped unrealistic boobs. He then concludes Mark is a bad influence for Jeno (who is still a little baby according to him) and decided to _slightly_ tore the magazine apart.  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe he reduced it into pieces.  
  
  
  
And threw it to dustbin.  
  
  
  
Only that they are not Jeno’s, but Mark’s.  
  
  
  
So it’s only rational for Mark to be mad. Or at least he tries to. No one can be mad at the cute little mother Donghyuck, not when his tits are bouncing like pudding begging to be teased everytime he walks around the house when Mark came over. And even when the male wore a short, the garment doing a poor job in keeping him safe, instead giving lewd dirty imagine to horny teenager like Mark. It’s pathetic even for him, to be the one noticing how the round tits gain volume day by day.  
  
  
  
Well, Mark is an Alpha. Don’t blame him for being horny.  
  
  
  
The male not even bothering to restrict it gives Mark more benefits of seeing the big mounds in action, but it becomes too much lately. Mark don’t remember a time he doesn't ended up in the bathroom jerking off to the sight of his friend’s mother trying to reach under the table, squished boobs kissing the floor gently. Or that time when Donghyuck gives him ride home, complaining about how his rack been increasing in size lately. Or that time when he walked in to Donghyuck trying out risque lingerie.  
  
  
  
He doesn't want to count.  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where’s my _things_?” Mark cocks his eyebrows. Jeno stays over at Jaemin’s for a study lesson, and Mark has always spend his free time there. Not that the male cares. But when he tries to find his _babies_ and not seeing them, he is eventually forced to talk about it to the omega.  
  
  
  
Donghyuck had the nerve to look concerned, sliding his reading glasses off and walks to Mark like he’s in a fashion runway. He clenched his fist.  
  
  
  
“Mark, listen," he starts, mouth talking in a pout and his eyes all glossy, Mark thinks it looks pretty. But even prettier if it was crying for him. But let's not get into that. He wants his porn supplies back. "I love you, and as your friend’s mom-” His sudden I love you should alarm him, and the male tried to nag about it to him but Mark, 20, and horny is not listening. Bla bla bla. His eyes are now focused on the more enchanting sight. The wet patch dripping down his tits, making the top see-through and the brown pinkish areola comes to view. He’s _lactating_.  
  
  
  
The fucking omega is lactating.  
  
  
  
And if that isn’t enough, Mark had to say it out loud. “You’re lactating, mom l.”  
  
  
  
Donghyuck’s eyes follows Mark’s point. He gasps and does his weak effort in trying to cover it and pushes Mark, hoping for the younger to take his eyes away.  
  
  
  
“Why are you even lactating?”  
  
  
  
“None of your business.” Donghyuck needs to go change.  
  
  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
  
  
“Change my top? Jesus, Mark why are you even asking!”  
  
  
  
His face morphed into that of a confusion. “Won’t it make a difference? You would still lactate and it would wet your top again?”  
  
  
  
Donghyuck tries not to let the word _wet_ affects him. He grunts as he stomps, tanned thighs jiggle slightly. “Silly, _son_ , of course I would milk it first.”  
  
  
  
How. How did he expects for Mark to not get hard hearing a literal _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _fuck_ _my_ _milk_ _out of my boobies so please be a good boy and stay away for_   _awhile_ and not making Mark wanting to fuck him into a moaning mess. Bullshit.  
  
  
  
“Let me milk them for you.” Donghyuck stops in his track. The _fuck_ did Mark just say.  
  
  
  
He doesn’t have the time to react dramatically when Mark hugs his from behind, hands coming to hold under the boobs to support them.  
  
  
  
“Let this be the price you pay for ruining my magazines.” Donghyuck mewls, loving the warm Alpha body pressing against his omega.  
  
  
  
He closed his mouth to block the moans threatening to come out. Mark can see the excitement runs in his blood. But he opens it anyway, the least he can do is resist weakly. “You know blackmailing is illegal, sweetie.” Yet, he sounds like he wants Mark to molest him already.

 

"You cannot do this to me."  
  
  
  
“Say no, then.” Mark prompts, slightly rubbing his hard on in between the warm ass cheeks. Donghyuck mewls but grinds back. _Got_ _you_.  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gentle,” Donghyuck mewls, “It’s sensitive.”  
  
  
  
Mark hears him but he is not Mark if he actually obeys. His fingers tweak over the pink nubs, groaning as he watches it spurts down the sink in dirty fashion.  
  
  
  
“You’re not even going to have pups,” he oogles the boob, squishing it and making the nubs rub against each other. His tits are big enough that Mark can do that, and the omega just moans tiredly. Omegas don't start lactating three weeks into pregnancy, and Mark knows the male hasn't been knotted for awhile. He 's just curious how this happened.

 

“P-plays with it t-too much, it starts lactating.”  
  
  
  
Ah, he's one of the omega that lactates from over sensitivity.

 

Mark growls, the atmosphere so tensed that when he slaps the boobs, the sound resonated dirtily in the kitchen. Donghyuck slides down further, hopeless and too lost in pleasure. He is channeling his inner whore to his son’s friend, bending as he grinds back on the Alpha’s crotch, the cries he lets out is enough to inform Mark that he wanted this.  
  
  
  
“Knot me, Mark. Please, breed me good, I want your pups,” Donghyuck begs, his tits now red as it rubs against the kitchen sink. The cold exterior makes him shiver with want. Mark feels himself leak. _Oh he will._ _  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update once it reached certain kudos <33
> 
> and that was that. someone stop my brain from making its own conclusion and ended up deleting it again :(  
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/r6njun)


End file.
